Stow Aways
by M42
Summary: This is a fun one. It's what would happen if Lisa and I were on the Enterprise.


-A/N: Okay, yeah, I'm sure I've lost my minute following from before, both faithful and unfaithful. Sorry! I went through a pretty big move for College and I just got settled in and started up again. So! Here we go with a new story! It's kinda an A/U because now that I know more about the show than when I wrote this, I know that the Earth would know about the federation, so this kinda takes place in a now scenario.

Chapter One, Stalkers

"Wow! This is so great, Lisa! I'm so glad we got to come to the convention together! Your costume looks awesome!" Exclaimed an excited girl with pigtails dressed in a Sailor Scout outfit.

"Thanks, so does yours. Oh, look! An X-Men comics booth!" said the other girl, Lisa. She was dressed as Lina Inverse from Slayers. The girls went around to the booth and bought comics together, making sure that each purchased different comics from the other so that they could trade later, as is the way of best friends with similar interests.

"This is so great!" shrieked the first girl again, Angela.

"Angela, CALM!" said Lisa, dragging her best friend away from the booth. "I understand that this is your first convention, but if we don't keep moving, we'll never see it all before your mom comes to pick us up," Lisa explained patiently, well used to Angela's outbursts.

"Uh oh," said Angela. Lisa stopped.

"Uh oh? What do you MEAN 'uh oh'?" demanded Lisa.

"Eep!" squeaked Angela, trying to pull away from Lisa's grip around her wrist.

Lisa tightened her grip. "ANGELA!"

"Don't hurt me!"

"I'll only HURT you if you don't tell me what 'uh oh' means!" Lisa was not really angry, but she was getting very alarmed. With Angela, 'uh oh' was never good.

"Okay… er… hey! Look! They sell Nightcrawler plushies!" exclaimed Angela, leaping past Lisa to the rack of small stuffed toys. She picked up a Nightcrawler one and was promptly hit on the head by Lisa. "ITAI!1" whined Angela, dropping the toy.

"I warned you," said Lisa. "Now, EXPLAIN."

"Okay, well, y'know how you called me and told me to tell Mum to pick us up?"  
"Yes…?" Lisa did not like the way this was headed at all.

"Well, uh, I kinda forgot."

"You WHAT?"

"You promised you wouldn't be mad!" whined Angela.

"I did NOT! I promised not to hurt you!" Lisa replied, glaring. She added under her breath, "although I wish I hadn't made such a promise so foolishly…" Angela eeped again. "Oh, stop. It's not really that big of a deal, I guess. Did you at least tell her that I was spending the night at your house after?

"MY house? I thought it was YOUR house." As Angela rubber a new bump on her head, Lisa sighed.

"WHY didn't our parents feel the need to get us cell phones for our birthdays?" complained Lisa.

"Excuse me, ladies, I'm looking for the exit. Can you help me?" asked a tall, bald man who had walked up while they were trying to decide what to do next. Angela looked up and her eyes went wide.

"Sure, it's-" began Lisa. She was quickly silenced by Angela's hand over her mouth.

"We'll only tell you if you give me a hug and sign my autograph book," Angela insisted, letting go when Lisa pushed her away.

"Fair enough, I suppose…" said the tall man, a little bewildered at the request. He took Angela's notebook and signed it. He was handing it back when she hugged around his waist tightly. She was kind of short.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. Lisa rolled her eyes. Any other person may have been embarrassed by this display, but Lisa was quite used to her best friend's antics.

"The exit's that way," Lisa informed the balding man. He nodded and nudged Angela bit, unsure of what to do next.

"Um, could you possibly… let go, please?" he asked. Angela pouted and untangled her arms from around his waist. She took her book back, too, and opened it when he turned to go.

"Awwwe! He didn't sign it right!" she complained.

"What do you mean?" asked Lisa.

"Didn't you get it? He was cosplaying as professor Xavier from X-men!"

"I KNOW where Professor Xavier's from, baka! Gah! And I don't think he was cosplaying as the Professor."

"Why not? Maybe he just couldn't get afford the wheel chair," replied Angela, oblivious. Lisa ignored it.

"It was the way he was dressed and the way he acted. Since when does Professor Xavier wear a one-piece body suit?"

"That's not nice."

"BAKA! I don't mean it like that! Oh, never mind."

"Let's follow him!" said Angela happily. She ran toward the exit. Lisa reluctantly followed.

"It's obvious I have no say in this matter," Lisa mumbled. They followed the man out the door and watches as he walked away from the building, but not in the direction of the parking lot. The girls followed him until there were no more sidewalks. "Come on, Angela, let's go back."

"Sh! Look! He's going into the woods!" Angela whispered urgently. She hid behind a pine tree until she was satisfied that it was safe to follow. Lisa had no choice but to follow as well.

As the girls followed the man, he seemed to become less sure of where he was going. He kept taking out instruments, reading them, and then changing his direction. He once walked right toward the bush that Lisa and Angela were hiding in, but then changed his direction once more.

Finally, after about ten minutes and countless direction changes which left Lisa and Angela sufficiently lost and confused, the man stopped in a clearing. "Ready to return to ship," he said aloud.

"Is he a schitzo?" asked Angela, inching closer.

"Sh!" warned Lisa. They inched closer together, trying to hear what he was saying.

"Hey, what's that thing?" whispered Angela, pointing to a metal cylinder on a tripod right next to her.

"I don't know," Lisa replied. "Toy rocket?"

"I don't think so. Look at it from this side," suggested Angela. Lisa moved around next to Angela, carefully turning her back to the man who was still talking to himself in the clearing.

"Starship Enterprise? What's that?" asked Lisa. Angela shrugged. She reached out to touch the object, but suddenly it wasn't there. In fact, nothing was there anymore. Not the grass, not the dirt, not the trees. All that remained were Lisa, herself, and the man.

And their new surroundings, which included many strange people. At least, the girls ASSUMED that they were people.

"Ah, welcome back Captain," said a man with pale skin and a similar outfit to the balding man the girls had followed.

"Thank you, Mr. Data," said the bald man.

"I was… not aware that you would be bringing others aboard with you," said a black man with a strange growth on his forehead.

"Why, whatever are you talking about, Mr. Worf?

The man with the odd forehead pointed to Lisa and Angela as the Captain stepped off the pedestal upon which he had been standing. The Captain turned and followed Worf's finger to find Lisa and Angela. He jumped. Angela tugged her short sailor scout skirt down a little, even though she was wearing shorts under it. Both girls suddenly felt self-conscious with all the eyes that were upon them.

"Er.. . Hi?" said Angela, waving meekly. She was usually much more vocal than this, but she was genuinely scared by their apparent teleportation. She clung to Lisa's arm and was glad to find that, for once, Lisa had seemingly forgotten her dislike of human contact.

"This is all your fault," accused Lisa, but there was no conviction in her voice.

"S-sorry," Angela stammered. "Lisa?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's never follow strange men into the woods again, k-kay?"

A/N: Ta da! What'd you think? Please R & R. More chapters to come soon!


End file.
